Starting Over From Scratch
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Lilly and Scotty were partners and sleeping together. Scotty broke up with Lilly so she left for a month, he vowed to get a new partner while she was gone. He told her he never wanted to speak to her again but never told her what happened. Something happens while she's gone, well two things happen while she's gone. Can they get it all back?
1. Something So Right Gone So Wrong

**Title: Starting Over From Scratch**

Summary: Can anyone go from lovers to friends to lovers and repair the damage done along the way? Maybe not, but if these two are going to have any kind of working relationship or friendship, they have to try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case or own DVD's since you can't buy them. Unfair!

**Chapter One: Something So Right Gone So Wrong**

Lilly walked into the precinct, a precinct she hadn't been to in almost a month the time she had taken leave. She remembers the day she walked into Stillman's office and requested all of her vacation and lost time, the look on his face was priceless. He asked her why but she just sighted personal family business and let him assume it was her sister, part of it was anyway and the part she wouldn't tell him was her partner. She got nervous as she walked closer to the steps that would take her up to where she worked and back to her partner, but that's right he's not her partner anymore. Upon her return she would be partnered with someone else, she wondered if he had her desk moved while she was gone. He made it clear on her last day in town that they wouldn't be partners anymore or friends, she believed his exact words were "If you never speak to me again that would be great Rush." She even remembered the tears as she ran out of his place and back to the precinct where she knew her boss would still be working. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Lilly Rush, wow are you back to work?"

She turned around and saw DA Kite, she remembers he was still gone when she left but she had heard from her stepmom that he was back and was now DA. "Yes I'm back, I heard about your promotion so congratulations Kite."

"Thank you, I got here right after you left so it's been a month? What kept you out of work for a month?"

"Oh some family business I had to take care of without distractions."

"Well maybe now that you're back your partner will be easy to work with, he has been a bear while you were gone gee Lil didn't you even talk to Scotty while you were gone?"

"No, not once since I left I mean I figured he would be fine. We aren't partners anymore anyway so he should be working with someone else by now."

He shook his head. "No, he works with all of them but I heard him tell Kyler in my office the other day he would be glad when his partner got back and that was after he threw files at him."

She smiled. "Well I'm sure you misunderstood something because we aren't partners anymore."

Kite nodded. "Think what you want Rush but I do think he's been really missing you, the man has been very hard to work with."

She rolled her eyes. "And that was different from when? So I need to get upstairs, see you later?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure let's grab lunch one day soon to catch up on everything."

She started to walk away but then turned around and smiled. "Sure Kite, that would be great just call me or drop in upstairs." She then started upstairs to see how everyone was and how much truth there was to what Kite was saying.

Lilly stopped in the doorway, she saw all of her co-workers except for Scotty. Well at least she could get settled before he came in and started on her. Maybe he wouldn't get into this at work, no one knew what happened as far as she knew and it would be better if they didn't. But now she had to explain the change in partners unless he did it like he was supposed to. Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Kat's squeal. "Lil, you're back."

She met Kat just inside the door and the two women hugged. "Hey Kat, so catch me up what's going on?"

"More like what's going on with you, I mean you just up and leave without saying goodbye and you're gone for a month. I'm just glad you're back so none of us have to hurt Scotty, man that guy is driving us nuts. Says he hasn't heard from you since you left, is that true?"

Lilly nodded. "I haven't heard from Scotty at all, I mean he knows my number and even though I haven't been home I still have my cell. So who is my partner now?"

Kat just looked at her funny. "What are you going through? I mean he's not mad you haven't contacted him or anything he understood you had family business to deal with, you're still Scotty's partner."

Before she could say anything she heard Nick Vera. "Look Will, she's back we won't have to kill Valens now." He walked over and hugged Lilly. "We've missed you, I mean now we'll be able to scrap those plans to kill Valens over his attitude."

She smiled as she hugged Will. "You know I don't know what you guys are going on about, he knew I was leaving and really he was all for it." She didn't want it to come out but obviously he hadn't said anything. "I need to see Boss because obviously mister big talk didn't run in here and request a new partner like he said he was going too." Then she turned back around. "Where is Scotty by the way so I can find out why he never talked to boss about giving us new partners?"

Kat looked at the others and then back at Lilly. "He's out today, we didn't know you were coming back."

She nodded. "He probably found out and he's just hiding because he doesn't want to see me." She walked on in to Boss' office.

Once she was out of earshot Will looked at Kat. "Why didn't you just tell her what happened to Scotty?"

She shrugged. "Let Boss tell her, she's going to feel bad enough for being gone so I'm not going to lay that on her. I wonder what happened with them anyway I mean I thought they had started sleeping together."

Nick nodded. "Oh they were, I could tell just the way he acted and they were coming in together then leaving together every day. Something happened like maybe a breakup so that's why co-workers need to keep out of each other's beds."

Lilly walked into Stillman's office. "Hey Boss, what's up? The only thing I've heard since I got back is how bad Scotty has been to get along with since I've been gone but now he's not here. We were supposed to be assigned new partners before I got back but I guess he forgot to have that talk with you too. Where is he anyway, hiding from me?"

Stillman stood up and walked around his desk. "Lil, Scotty is still in the hospital no one called you because he said not to bother you that someone in his family would notify you. He was shot a few days ago and it was touch and go but he's okay now. I asked him about calling you but like I said he told me it would be taken care of so I thought you knew."

She felt the tears rise up but she pushed them back. "No, of course they didn't call me and why should they I mean I'm sure none of them are talking to me now. How did he get shot?"

"He was coming back from lunch and he got shot in front of the building, the person got away but it wasn't related to any case because he wasn't on one at the moment."

She put her head down and looked back up at her Boss. "Any leads as to what might have happened? Maybe someone he was seeing?"

He shook his head. "We were all thinking that he was with you before you left, he hasn't done anything but work since you left except for when I had to send him home because he was out of control in here. He has been in a mood since you left. So can you tell me why you left?"

She stood up and wiped her eyes and started for the door. "We broke up just before I came to see you about leaving, not my idea but his Boss." She turned back around. "He broke up with me and told me he never wanted to speak to me again, he was supposed to request new partners for us while I was gone."

"What happened to break you guys up Lil, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know Boss he never told me, we just got to his place and were going to stay there that night. I was in the kitchen making coffee and he was going through his mail and went to change. A few minutes later he came in the kitchen and his face was like I had never seen him before, he told me to get my stuff and get out that he wanted a new partner." Finally she let the tears flow. "He told me I was no better than my sister and he didn't love me anymore, if he talked to me again it would be too soon."

Stillman shook his head. "If you want to go see him then go on and you can come back tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks Boss." She walked out and looked over at her co-workers. "No one could watch his back, I leave for one month and no one could watch Scotty's back?" Then she was out the door off to find out what happened.

**TBC**

Wow I just found this on my computer, I wrote it back in October 2013 and put it in my posted file… but I never posted it. Yikes, my mind must be fading. I always post before I put in that file, I don't know what I was going through… but here's another new one while I work on rewrites.


	2. Lost Time

**Title: Starting Over From Scratch**

Summary: Scotty and Lilly were partners, friends and lovers… suddenly one night they get to his place and he breaks up with her telling her he wanted a new partner and never wanted to talk to her again. A month later and she's back but they are still partners, no one knew about the fight thinking she was taking care of family business. She comes back to find out he's been shot and no one called her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case but I do have some reruns on DVR. I do however own my characters.

**Chapter 2: Lost Time**

Lilly walked into the hospital and saw ADA Kirby coming out of Scotty's room so she stopped him. "Hey Kirby, what's up?"

"Oh hey Rush, glad you're back. Gee your boy in there has been a grizzly with you gone, I hope this family business was important enough for you to sic the tyrant on us. Anyway Valens was finally up to talking and this is being treating as an attempted cop kill we just have to get the guy."

"So who is on his case?"

"Oh Anna and Taylor from West, you know them right?"

She nodded. "Yes Anna is a friend of mine and well Taylor is her partner, we had drinks with them a few times when Scotty and I were partners."

"He's still your partner Rush, he just has to get better and then be able to get back to work."

She was nervous and he couldn't figure out why. "Well I better go in there, is he alone?"

"No he has family with him, actually every day that I came in to check on him his mom mentioned calling you but he stopped her. When they brought him in just before surgery he said don't call Rush. I figured you were stressed with family business and he didn't want you to worry or hurry back."

She wiped the tears off her face. "I would have, he knows that. I just wonder now how long I have to wait to kick his ass for not letting anyone call me. Let me know if you have anything on this Kirby and I'll catch up with Anna later."

"Sure thing Rush, maybe he'll heal quicker with you back." She walked in the door and saw his other beside his bed, his father and brother sitting over to the side talking. "I leave for a month and my best friend can't stay out of the hospital?"

His mother jumped up and ran to her. "Lilly, I wanted to call you every day but he wouldn't let me."

She hugged his mother. "I would have hurried back Rosa, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

His father walked over and hugged her. "He didn't want you to worry about him but it's good to have you back beautiful."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're too kind Ramiro, your sons learned their way with women from you apparently." She looked over at Mike and saw the look he was giving her. "Mike, how's the family?"

"Oh pretend you care Lilly, act like you care about Scotty or any of us."

She looked toward the bed and Scotty's eyes were closed. "I do care, I was in love with your brother you ass. He is the one who broke up with me and told me he never wanted to talk to me again. Scotty was supposed to request a new partner, I come back after a month and he not only requested a new partner but no one knew what happened with us."

Mike stood up. "You think he wanted to look pathetic at work? Do you think he wanted to tell everyone that the woman he loves more than anything cheated on him?"

Suddenly the tears came back full force. "Cheated on him? I never cheated on Scotty, I loved him and I still love him. I got into work and heard what happened to him and came right over. Scotty was my life and then he just tossed me out, but I would never cheat on Scotty."

"Don't lie to me Lilly, I saw the pictures of you and that Kite guy."

"Up until I ran into him this morning I hadn't seen Kite in years, I was so over him and moved on with Scotty. If there were pictures then someone photo shopped them. I mean I did date Kite at one time but that was years ago."

"When Scotty got shot he was coming back from seeing Anna, he took the pictures to her to show her what you did."

"I would never hurt him Mike or any of you, he's my life but I guess you won't ever believe me."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the bed. "Can everyone leave so I can talk to Lil?"

Mike looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea Scotty?"

He looked at his brother and frowned. "We need to talk and you're not helping, just go and come back later. Call Anna and see if she and Taylor can run by in a few minutes." His parents and brother said goodbye to him, his parents hugged her then left.

She walked over to the bed and sat down the chair beside the bed. "Someone should have called me when this happened, I would have come right back."

"Where did you go Lil?"

"To New York to see Chris and see how she's holding up after rehab, played with my niece and my new nephew. Her husband is a great guy, he adopted Annie."

He reached over so she put her hand in his. "Lil about what happened, I should have shown you the pictures and talked to you but I was so mad I couldn't see straight that night. Anna chewed me out good over it too, she threatened to call you but I didn't want you to come back and act like it was okay. I don't need your pity Lil."

She looked at him and didn't even try to hide the tears on her face. "I would never cheat on you Scotty, we had been talking about coming clean with Boss so we could get married. I love you so much Scotty."

He pulled on her hand and after taking off her jacket she sat down on his bed. "Come here Lil, I've missed you so much."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I've missed you too, I think I sat in my room at Chris' and cried for about three days before she ordered me to stop. She threatened to call you and yell at you. So tell me about it Scotty."

"We got home and I took the mail to the bedroom so I could change, I opened an envelope and the pictures fell out of you and Kite. They were pictures of you kissing some in a park a couple in front of your place."

"I hadn't talk to Kite in years, I ran into him this morning. Does he know about the pictures?"

"No one knew except for me, Mike, Anna and Taylor. Anna had them analyzed and found out they were photo shopped, I just came from seeing her at lunch and we were going to meet later that day to try to figure out who sent them. I left her at Dino's then on my way back to the precinct was when I got shot. Taylor was coming to pick up Anna, he saw me go down so he called it in and ran over to me. He called Anna, she met us there and then rode in here with me."

Lilly was playing with his fingers and then looked up at him. "I yelled at everyone this morning, told them they should have been watching your back. I was so scared when Boss told me, I should have been called Scotty."

"I was ashamed of what I did to you Lil, I said some horrible things to you. I hope you can forgive me and we can get our friendship back."

She let go of his hand. "I'm sorry I guess I was just relieved to see you. Sure Scotty, partners and friends forever you know that."

He looked at her and tried to hold her hand again. "I still love you Lil, I screwed up."

She took his hand back in hers. "You made a mistake, and a big one I might add but I never stopped loving you Scotty. We need to sort all of this out, also I need to go to your place and grab some clothes. Most of my work clothes are at your place."

"Where are you staying? Or did you get your place back before you left?"

"I'm staying with dad and Celeste right now. He and Finn moved everything out of my place while I was gone, I was actually going to go into work and resign this morning. But then Boss told me about you and I left without talking to him. I had plans to go back and stay with Chris and Peter, try to get a job in New York."

"Will you stay here Lil?"

"Yes now I will, I just couldn't stay and not be with you anymore." Suddenly her phone rang. "Sorry it's my brother-in-law so I need to take this." She got up and moved to the chair. "Hey Peter, what's up?"

"_Chris wanted to paint your room, I told her to check with you about the color but you know your sister. Anyway she's picking out this weird blue color and I don't need you killing her when you come back to live."_

"Hey Pete can I talk to my sister?"

"_Sure Lil, let me get her." _She smiled when she heard the happy voice of her sister on the phone. _"Lil, what's up? Did you resign yet?"_

"Chris while I was gone Scotty got shot. He's alive, for now until I kill him for not letting anyone call me. Anyway I found out what happened and we're talking, I'm sorry I know I promised but I think I'm going to stay here."

"_Are you with Scotty now?"_

"Yes Boss gave me today and I go back to work tomorrow."

"_Give him the phone." _Lilly handed the phone to Scotty.

"Chris, you want to talk to me."

He put it on speaker so Lilly could hear what her sister said. _"Apparently what happened was a mistake and you still care about my sister. Rip her heart out like that again and I swear I will cut your balls off. You have no idea how much she cried over you, like you're worth it or something. You better make her happy or your days are numbered, you got it Scotty? I love my sister and I thought you did too."_

"I do love her Chris and I will spend every day making this up to her."

"_Pretend that's possible Scotty, you hurt her bad. You loved her when we were together, I knew that all along but chose to ignore it. Hurt my sister and I hurt you." _"There was silence then she spoke up again. _"Peter wants to say hi Scotty." _Some shuffling then a male voice. _"Scotty, we'll meet one day soon because we have to bring Lil's things back but just let me tell you. My wife is alive because of her sister, she's the best."_

He smiled at Lilly. "I know that and I won't make the mistake of throwing it away again. Call when you come in so we can have you over for dinner, just make sure to keep knives away from Chris."

He laughed. _"She reminds me of Lil sometimes, they are tough women. Lil wasn't tough when she was here, she was broken Scotty. I'll have Chris call when we come in and you take care of yourself and our girl." _Suddenly the phone clicked off.

Lilly smiled. "My family suddenly loves me, you might want to stay away from dad and Finn for a while and I would steer clear of Celeste too."

"I owe everyone an apology Lil but I owe the biggest one to you. I want you to stay at my apartment since you don't have a place anymore. Get your key from Pops."

"I don't know Scotty, it's like we're beginning again you know starting over from scratch."

"No Lil and even if we do then we can begin from the middle. I'm getting out of here in a couple of days, I want you with me."

She nodded. "I'll get the key from Pops on my way to dad's to get my things. I still have clothes at your place don't I?"

"Yes, almost a closet full. I left your things the way they were Lil, I couldn't even look at your things."

She smiled. "I love you Scotty." She leaned in to kiss him, suddenly the kiss went from light to passionate.

She heard a throat clear and then a female voice from the door. "I don't think sex in the hospital is the way to go about making up Lil."

She jumped off the bed and ran to Anna, she threw her arms around the detective and hugged her tight. "I missed you Anna."

The man beside her smiled and put his arms out. "And what about me?"

She hugged him. "Not so much Taylor, I was a bit down on the male population while I was in New York."

Anna smiled. "You see Chris and Peter?"

"Yes, they're so happy that baby is amazing. Annie loves little Andy so much."

Anna laughed. "She gets so mad when I call her Analyse, she's says that's not my name Aunt Anna my name is Annie."

Lilly laughed. "She told me that Aunt Anna always calls her Analyse but Aunt Lilly calls her Annie. Have you seen the baby? He's such a chunk."

Taylor laughed as they walked over to the bed. "She called him Scotty Andrew, Annie yelled at her for it."

Scotty looked up suddenly. "Chris' baby is named Scotty?"

"Yes, after you I mean she thought you were going to be family and plus she says you helped save her. So her kids are Analyse Lilllian and Scotty Andrew because her husband's middle name is Andrew."

He nodded. "I remember Annie when she was just a baby, you holding her and feeding her. Damn I wanted us to have a baby so bad." He saw the tears on Lilly's face again, suddenly Anna looked at her. "What's up Lil?"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay sure. So how does Chris' daughter know you so well Anna?"

She laughed. "I introduced Chris and Peter when I took her fugitive butt back to New York the second time, he was her legal aid lawyer. She's totally out of trouble now and clean, finally on track. I'm proud of her, I do check in from time to time."

Taylor laughed. "Anna that's not checking in, it's called stalking."

She shrugged. "Checking in or stalking as long as it keeps her on track who cares? She walked over to Scotty's bed. "Look at this picture and see if he looks familiar to you."

Scotty nodded and then showed it to Lilly, she gasped after looking at it. "What's he doing out?"

Taylor looked between them. "What are we talking about here?"

Lilly handed the picture to Anna. "Scotty and I helped Kite put him away about 4 years ago, he was supposed to be in longer than this. He's trying to hurt all of us but I can't figure out why he's out. We put him away for a murder he committed when he was 17 years about 15 years before. The judge wouldn't agree with the jury on a life sentence but he got more than 4 years."

Taylor nodded. "We'll got see Kite and get the file and see if we can find this guy. I'll see if Stillman can get someone to help us on their end since you had the initial case." He pointed at Scotty. "You my man, get well and get out of here. Maybe you can persuade a beautiful homicide detective to be your home nurse."

Scotty smiled. "Maybe I can but I doubt she'll wear the naughty nurse costume."

Anna leaned over and kissed Scotty on the head. "Take care and watch that mouth, she can hurt you. What am I saying, she can kick your ass when you're 100% so I know she can do it now." She hugged Lilly. "Stay in touch and take care of little boy there. I'm glad you're home."

Taylor hugged Lilly and then looked at Scotty. "You behave man, I saw what you were doing when we walked in." They were laughing as they walked out the door.

Lilly yawned so Scotty moved over. "Get up here and lay with me, I miss holding you." She kicked her shoes off and snuggled up to Scotty, after kissing him they both drifted off to sleep.

When Stillman and the detectives from homicide walked in that's how they found them. She was laying cuddled up to his side and both were sleeping soundly. Stillman smiled. "Guess they made up."

**TBC**

One or two more chapters left… next chapter they have "that" talk.


End file.
